Mistletoe trick
by Tie-grr
Summary: This is my first fic so i would appreciate reviews. SMacked


Over the years, Danny Messer had lived up to his second name and this year was no different. Every christmas he tried to get two of his friends to kiss under the mistletoe. He knew it was childish but it worked. Last year he managed to get Don to kiss a woman called Julie, but she moved away in April. He had already found his targets by November; Mac and Stella. He had been watching them for ages, finding a place to hang the mistletoe. But for this one, he needed help.

"Hey Don, I need your help." Danny walked up to the detective as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Sure Messer, what's up?"

"You know my "tradition" every year?"

"Yea, with the mistletoe. what about it?" Don asked taking a seat.

"Well... i've found my new targets and need your help to pull it off."

"Who?"

"Stella and Mac." Danny took a seat beside his colleague.

"That's a tough one but I will help ya." They shook hands. Don got up and walked off to his desk.

"Now, I need Lindsay's and Hawkes' help." Danny muttered to himself as he headed off to the morgue.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"Hey Hawkes, I need your help to get Mac and S..." Danny stopped in his tracks when he saw the "victims" standing beside a body.

"You need my help for what?" Sheldon looked up from the hand that Sid was showing him.

"Uh..can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure. I'll see you later guys." Stella nodded and looked at the x-ray.

"Right, i'll make it quick." Danny lowered his voice. "I want to trick Mac and Stella into kissing under the mistltoe but I can't do it alone."

"So how can I help?"

"I'll tell you the plan later but i'm just recruiting help at the moment. Do you know where Lindsay is?" He took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"She's in the AV lab and i'll check in with you later."

"Okay thanks." Danny replaced his glasses and headed off. Halfway out the door he was stopped by Mac.

"Danny. What were you saying when you entered the room?" Mac leant against the wall.

"Oh nothing, really. Sorry, Mac but I have to find Lindsay."

"Okay."

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Lindsay was working on a cell phone from her most recent case when Danny poked his head around the door.

"Hey Linds, you busy?"

"What do you think?" She never looked up from her work.

"Okay, okay. I need your help. Every year I play a trick on two of my friends, I try to get them to kiss under the mistletoe."

"You are such a child!" She put the phone down on the table and turned to look at him.

"I know. But this year I want to trick Mac and Stella and I need everybody's help. Please help." He held his hands together and started to beg.

"Fine. Why the hell are you so eager to trick them?"

"They are ones who can never be tricked, hardly make mistakes. I want them to know what it feels like to be tricked."

"But a kiss?" Lindsay picked up the phone again.

"Have you seen the way they look at eachother? They like eachother and all we have to do is show them that."

"I suppose. Do you have a plan?" She walked away from him and plugged the memory card into the computer.

"Why does everyone ask that? I will tell you when I figure it out." He walked out of the door but stopped. "Oh and thanks for your help."

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

That night Danny wracked his brain trying to find a plan. He didn't care how many people thought it was a stupid idea, it was fun. He finally had a plan when he went to sleep. The next day, the plan would be put into play.

When Danny walked into the break room, he was pleased to see that Mac and Stella weren't there. He sat down next to Don and took a piece of mistletoe out of his pocket.

"I have a plan, it's pretty lame but it should work. First we hang the mistletoe in a doorway. Hawkes, Don and I will fake an argument while Lindsay tells Mac and Stella what's happening. Once they get here everyone will stop what they are doing and look at them in the doorway. We might have to point it out and we will have to encourage them. Now, who thinks it'll work?" Danny leant against the back of his chair.

"It might. Did anyone tell you that you are childish?" Don asked his friend.

"Nearly everyone. Now, we will set this up in an hour. Where are our "victims" anyway?"

"I think they are just leaving a scene. They'll be back soon." Lindsay answered.

"How about we hang the mistletoe now anyway?" Don asked with a smile on his face.

"Go ahead." Danny replied tossing it over.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Within the hour that the mistletoe was hanging up, three couples had stopped. One of the couples was two of the new lab techs. But now it was time for the plan.

Danny and Don were standing in the layout room, waiting for Hawkes and Lindsay.

"Right, Lindsay it's time to tell mommy and daddy what's going on. Go." Lindsay nodded and walked off. "Guys, start yelling."

Lindsay was already at Macs's office when she heard the boys yelling. She rushed into the room.

"Mac! Stella! Danny and Hawkes are fighting with Don and its getting messy." She pointed behind her.

"Oh great! Just great. Come on Stel." Mac pushed open the door, closely followed by Stella.

"No! You are wrong! The wife did it!" Danny yelled as he waited for Mac.

"No! It was the best friend!" Hawkes yelled at him.

"You are both wr..." The yelling stopped when Mac and Stella appeared in the doorway. Instead, boys started to smile and laugh.

"What?" Stella looked herself over, checking if there was anything on her. When she saw the boys pointing above them, she looked up. Still looking up, she tugged at Mac's sleeve. "Mac, look."

Mac looked up and smiled.

"Now you have to kiss her!" Danny beamed.

Stella looked at Mac, trying to find any emotion. He looked back at her and smiled again. This was his chance to show her how much he liked her. He leant forward and kissed her lightly. Stella closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss deepened, but was cut off by Don coughing. They pulled apart.

"Ummm... we'll see you guys later." Don passed by the couple, followed by Danny and Sheldon. They ran into Lindsay outside the room.

"Did you see that?" She asked them.

"That worked out better than I planned" Danny replied impressed with his work. All their beepers went off simultaneously.

"Uh-oh. Better get going." Don rushed off to the elevator. As he walked past the layout room, he had to do a double-take. There was Mac, pinning Stella to the table, kissing her passionatly.

"The others are not going to believe this!" He ran back to the others.

"Hey guys, guess what I just saw!"

THE END


End file.
